Innocent Sorrow
by xblackstonex
Summary: What if Ueno never dicovered Aki? What if it was someone else? OoOoOoOoO WARNING LIME! R&R Plz!


Hey Guys! Im bak wit another ficcie!! Dis 1 iz a Sensitive Pornograph (SP) ficcie cuz i luv dat series soooooooo much! It's sew hawt and schmexy! teeheehee! anyways dis wuz supposed 2 b a crossover butt i hate crossovers!! Butt i DEW luv Mary-Sues...or in dis case a Gary-Stu!!!!! His nayme iz Florence. Treet him kyndly!!! Dis is a oneshot wit Florence and Aki hoo iz and Kawaii bunni rabit! BTW, The title of teh storii is the name of dat one song bi dat one band.

Dixclaimer: I own nothing from SP, except for Florence. FLORENCE IZ MINE!! DO KNOT USE HIM W/O PERMISSON!

Warning: Oneshot wit lime; Not 4 kidz. Don't liek don't read.

* * *

**Innocent Sorrow**

Florence Sparklebiscuits Hotpants wuz teh kawaiiest man in all of Tokyo. He had Glittering emerald-golden orbs dat burned wit teh intensities of 1,000 wite suns. Hiz Shoulder-length, thick, chesnut hare was sew shiny, glossy, and clean. Along wit dat, Florence had teh best Fashions around, liek hiz purple overalls and hiz giant pink BoA dat went wit hiz pink suspenders. All of teh prissy grrls would stand in line just to ask him out because he wuz sew fabulous and kawaii. But he refused them all. He thought grrls were sew baka. He preferred boiz cuz dey were kawaiier.

One day, Florence wuz walking down teh street wen he realized dat he wasnt flamboyant and sparkly enuff. "Baka! How can u b kawaii with out you're sparkles??" he tought too himself as he went too Victorias secret to get seml hawt bodie glitter

On teh way two Victoria's secret, Florence saw a sine on a bilding dat sayed _"Free Rabbits! cum to teh top floor to get sem!" _Florence shiny gloges tunred blue-green-amyhtests wit exitement. "Oh how i do luve rabbits! Dey are sew delishously liebe!" exclaymed teh hawt one. "I think ill get a wite rabbit and nayme it Aki! Kawaii !" He cewld hardly contain hiz exitement as he danced up teh stairs! When he got too teh top floor, teh chesnut haired one cewld barley contain hiz exitement as he burst thru teh door blurting out "WHERE R U, AKI-CHAN?!?!?"

Flornece's jaw droped weh he saw a man wit lavendar hair wit bloody chocolate eyes. He wuz whereing a lacey, hawt pink manthong, fringe nopples, and baby lime-blue garders compleat wit fishynets. Teh man wuz also whereing shiny silver shackles. Florence had nevur seen any1 soooooo beutiful in hiz life !!!!! He wuz in Luv!!!!!!!!!

"H...hi. I'm heer fore teh r...rabbit." Sparklebiscuits stammered. he cewld bearley speek in front of dis lavendar beuty. Teh monthong'd one smiled. "Your lookin' at him," he sayed holding out hiz hand "my nayme iz Aki."

Florence wuz confuzzled "Wat? Your not a bunni rabbit!!!!"

Aki smile turned too a smirk "Heh. srry 'bout dat. I liek to play games wit meh clients."

"Games? Wat kinds of game?"

"THESE kinds of games!"

Florence's orbs turned ruby-argent-citrus colored wit fear and confusion as Aki pounced on him liek a HxC furry ready to yiff a puppy. "Aki, nani r u doing?!?" gasped teh confuzzled one.

"You'll see." sayed Aki. Then, he kissed Florence passionatley on teh lips.

Florence immediatley gave in to teh kiss. Since he wuz wit him, it wuz common sense dat he wanted too kiss him. Besides, it felt sew gewd. And Aki wuz sew kawaii and hawt. He just hoped dat Aki wewldn't go TOO far cuz then, he wewld haf to reaveal hiz deepest, darkest secret...

It wuz Aki dat broke teh kiss. He went further down to taste mor of hiz delishious prize. As he wuz kissing Florence's neck and collarbone, Florence let out a deep, low, moan of pleasure. Pleazed wit wat he heared, Aki took off Florence's cloths sew dat he cewld keep on kissing lower and lower and lower until...

"NO!" screemed Florence in fear as he pushed Aki off of him. " 'm srry, Aki but i can't dew dis."

"Why in teh world not?" Inquiered Aki

Florence sighed. It looked liek he wuz gonna haf too reveal hiz mostest deepest, darkest seecret now.

"I've had a tragic past, Aki. I wuz born wit a genetic disease dat I inherited form both of meh parents. Teh disease is a very very rare disease, but whoever gets it, cant hav sex or else dey wil die. Shortley after I wuz born, meh father's bazoombas and meh mother's testicles exploded at teh sayme time causing dem both too die firey, painful deaths." Aki remained silent as Florence continued "I growed up in nunnery wit dis burden. Sew u see, Aki. I can't hav hawt mansex wit you or else I'll explode."

Aki wuz sew taken wit hiz tragic past, he gave him a hug. "I'm sooooo srry, Florence! I hads no ideas...I'll b wit u 4ever and ever." Then, he gave him a kiss. Only it wasnt a passionated, lusted kiss liek befour, dis wuz a kiss of luv.

It wuz den dat Florence realized dat Aki luved him as much as he luved Aki. Sew Florence rite den and their mayde a brav and bold desision: He wuz gonna die for hiz tru luv sew dat hiz tru luv can be happi.

"Let's do it." sayed Florence as he brok teh kiss.

"Are u sure?"

"Yes, please. I want you too b happi, Aki."

Aki kissed Florence on teh fourhed. "Thankies, Florence."

Aki went lower until he saw Florence's swelled manparts. Dey wer sew beutiful! He took advantage of it rite den and They're as hi sucked teh penis and slapped teh two testicles. Florence moaned. "yes...Aki...don't...stop...Aki"

He didn't, and after a few minutes of storcking and sucking, there wuz a lound screem form Florence and he cayme.

Now it wuz Aki's turn. He wuz rock hard and he didn't know how long he wuz gonna last. He turned Florence over on hiz stomack, and thrusted hard into hiz ass.

Florence moanded and arched hiz back as Aki pounded into him hard and fast. He kept on thrusting in and out faster and fatser and faster until dey cayme together.

Dey lied their together sweeting and panting for a couple minutes until Florence sayed "Go dress. Den leave teh bulding. HURRY! befour I explode!"

Aki follwed teh instutions but knot befour he planted a kiss on Florence. "I luv u."

"Luv u to."

Shortly after Aki left, teh bulding exploded. And teh somber one stood der in scilence as he thought of all teh dee memories he had wit hiz one tru luv: Florence Sparklebiscuits Hotpants.

Fin

(A/N: Teehee well? How wuz it? I thot it wuz mai bestest peace of work yet!!!! Teeheeheehee I'm soooooo evil! evily evil laugh Well, dats all four now!! Don't forget too R&R plz!! Bai Bai!!!! )


End file.
